challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Bessie Bowl
Bessie Bowl (nicknamed "BB") is a male contestant on The Shopkins Game, The Shopkins Game Again, GST, and Battle for TSG. In TSG, he was on the Squashy Grapes, as well as Another Name, while on TSGA, he's on Team No-Name. It is shown that he has a magnet in episode 14, which he used to win an extra 15 bonus points by retrieving Bally and Marble and the rest of Skyanna's marble collection from a vat of hydrochloric acid as well as 10 bonus points for being armless. He was eliminated in Reveal Novum in which the contestants voted. Both he and Toasty Pop got two votes causing a tiebreaker. The tiebreaker challenge was to jump across a gorge. He fell off the ledge and into the Tiny Loser Chamber (TLC) at the bottom. The magnet he used to retrieve Skyanna's marble collection was then shown once more in Gardening Hero where he threatens to demagnetize Skyanna in his promo picture if Skyanna calls him "clumsy" again. He then shows the effects of the magnet in The Glistening when Skyanna calls him "clumsy" once more. Personality Bessie Bowl is known to be intelligent and ideal in solving problems and creating new innovations - such as 'Grotatoes'. Unfortunately, he is very clumsy because of his size and the fact that he does not have any arms. He is also very cautious and preferred to think first before making decisions. He is a nice character overall and is more polite than Slick Breadstick. He appears to like being close to Slick Breadstick because there is a 'platonic' relationship going on between the two as stated by Slick Breadstick herself in Take the Plunge: Part 2. Trivia *Bessie Bowl didn't die in the acid in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None *Bessie Bowl was eliminated with the least votes out of any contestant (2 votes), although this was because he was voted by contestants and not viewers. *Bessie Bowl is one of the few contestants who has been voted out by fellow contestants. *Bessie Bowl was the 10th contestant created by jacknjellify. **Coincidentally, he placed 10th in TSG. *Bessie Bowl's favorite screen is a flower, as told in TSGA 1. *He ranks as the 4th to last armless person standing in the game after Lippy Lips, Lil' Blaze, and Strawberry Kiss. **Out of armless males, Bessie Bowl ranked 3rd place. *He has killed another contestant, however, it's his only kill, making him tied for killing the lowest amount of people (he only killed Tocky Cuckoo Clock in Zeeky Boogy Doog). He is tied with Pinkie Cola who has only killed Captain Zoom. *Due to falling off a long set of stairs in Lofty, Skyanna began to address him as "That clumsy Bessie Bowl". *He is the second contestant to be voiced by more than one person. The other is Lippy Lips. *He was voiced by Michael Huang at the start of the series until Are You Smarter Than a Banana? then was taken by Cary Huang for the rest of the series. *Bessie Bowl has never killed Captain Zoom. *Bessie Bowl, Slick Breadstick, Lil' Blaze, and all of FreeSmart are the nine contestants who were eaten by Evil Toasty Pop in Get in the Van. *Bessie Bowl ranked 1st out of all the other balls (Buncho Bananas and Slick Breadstick) in TSG. *He is one of the few TSG contestants to appear in more than one object show. *If you do not count rejoins, Bessie Bowl received 8th in both The Shopkins Game and Total Lala Island. *Bessie Bowl was the first to finish his cake in Sweet Tooth, finishing his rice cake early in the contest. *Bessie Bowl's lines switch places from his sides to his top and bottom sometimes, as well as switching their direction (up and down to left and right) *In the Huang twins' game "Tidepool", there is a level 37 creature called "Melty Bessie Bowl". The image is of Bessie Bowl's body, only somewhat melted. *He said the first word in TSGA which was "Don't". *When Bessie Bowl talks, his stripes are vertical or horizontal. *Bessie Bowl was the only contestant with stripes to compete in TSG and TSGA. *Bessie Bowl may have a crush on Slick Breadstick, but she doesn't seem to notice. *Bessie Bowl may be the smartest contestant (as stated by Toasty Pop) since he usually answers situations like how Lala Lipstick and Wobbles can be separated safely in The Long-lost Yoyle City, picks members for teams and gave a reason why he should be picked in the 2nd Squashy Grapes instead of Miss Sprinkles. He also used a magnet to retrieve the marbles in the acid pit instead of jumping into the pit like everyone else in Don't Loser your Marbles. *Out of the contestants in TSG, Bessie Bowl fell the longest time downwards into the TLC, as seen in Episode 18. *As seen in TSG Trivia, Bessie Bowl's idle is the second biggest in the show, only losing to Strawberry Kiss. *Bessie Bowl holds the record for the most elimination votes from a contestant who was declared safe first, at 242 dislikes. *Though he finds it still a little annoying at times, Bessie Bowl is the only one that appreciates Lil' Blaze's vomiting and finds it cute. Though he wants to find a way to contain it. *In Last TSG, he is made by zapping Toasty Pop, Mike Rophone, and Slick Breadstick together. *His first voter has a Wikia account, Alika87. *In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Four recovered Bessie Bowl, yet no one was satisfied. So sadly, no one likes his presence. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters